bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cytaty:Dzieci
Cytaty:Dzieci A * A automaty to są takie człowieki z żelaza na prąd. Roboty. * A cudotwórca to jest taty dyrektor, bo tata mówił, że oni tylko cudem wykonują plan, a pan dyrektor zawsze coś wymyśli... * – A dlaczego jedni ludzie są mądrzy, a inni nie? – Bo jedni ludzie pochodzą od małpy, a inni z raju. A czy widziała pani kiedyś mądrą małpę? * – A do czego służą automaty? – A do zjadania pieniędzy. * A hobby to jest bzik. * – A jak jest wypadek, to jest fajnie. Bo się wszyscy lecą patrzeć i jest wesoło. – Wszyscy lecą, co się stało, i opowiadają, jak to się stało. – I my nie musimy iść z mamą do domu, bo się patrzymy. A mama nie gotuje obiadu, tylko kolację, bo wszystko tacie opowiada. * – A kto jest najmądrzejszy? – Koziołek Matołek. – I Lolek, i Bolek. – A dlaczego? – Bo kiedyś jak poszli do takiego zamku, gdzie straszyło, to nawet duchom potrafili uciec. * A moja mama po tym poznaje, że się robi ciepło, że są ulice rozkopane. * A najmądrzejszy to jest chyba słoń, bo on ma największą głowę, większą ma głowę od naukowca. * A niektóre komputery to są takie mądre, bo mają mózgi z elektronów. * A pirat to jest taki pan, co jeździ z jednym okiem na statku z czarną chorągiewką. * A wcale nie jesteś twórcą, tylko przetwórcą. ** Opis: do dziewczynki, która pomalowała obraz kupiony wcześniej przez jej ojca. * Antyk to jest moja ciocia. * Antyk to taki, co zbiera wszystko. B * Będzie leżał w łóżku i nic nie będzie robił, a ja będę sprzątać tak jak moja mama. I jeszcze będę musiała pilnować męża, żeby z inną panią nie uciekł do kina. ** Opis: odpowiedź dziewczynki na pytanie, dlaczego nie będzie chciała mieć męża, gdy będzie dorosła. * Biurokracja to znaczy, że jest taki pan, który siedzi w biurze i go nie widać spod papierów. * Bo ci, co w niebie mieszkają, to to słońce zbudowali. Najprzód taką żarówę ogromną zbudowali, a potem zapałkę zaświecili i na tę żarówkę rzucili, i słońce się wtedy paliło. D * Dlaczego w Krakowie nie ma metra? Bo w innych miastach są metry! * Duże, ogromne ognisko. ** Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, co to jest słońce. * (...) dziewczyny po to zostały stworzone, żeby dokuczać chłopakom. G * Globus się kręci. A jakby się nie kręcił, to by trzeba było dookoła stołu chodzić, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkam. (...) Tylko globus się kręci, a ta kula ziemska, czyli Ziemia, to już się nie kręci. H * – Hobby ma się, jak się coś kiedyś zbiera. – A mój kolega Jacek to ma bardzo dużo hobby, bo bardzo dużo zbiera lania. * Hobby to jest bardzo potrzebne, bo dorośli też muszą coś mieć. Bo dzieci to mają zabawki, a dorośli to mają swojego hobby, to się też mogą pobawić. * Hobby to jest takie żelazko stare z duszą. J * – Ja myślę, że ta biurokracja jest taki duży zwierz. Bo ta biurokracja pożera cały zakład pracy mamy! (...) – Co ona pożera? – Papierki! * Ja się nie będę bawić, bo ja jestem dziewczynka i ja nie będę mówić brzydkich wyrazów. ** Opis: odpowiedź na propozycję zabawy w ruch drogowy. * Jak będę duży, to będzie okropnie. Bo wtedy się trzeba żenić. * Jak ktoś gra szybko, to to nie jest twórca, tylko bigbik. K * Kraków jest stary. Starszy nawet niż moja babcia (...). * Kto ma dużą głowę, ten ma dużo rozumu, a kto ma małą głowę, ten ma mało rozumu. * – Kto w takim razie jest największym twórcą? – Niemien, bo on tak głośno śpiewa, to musi być największym twórcą. M * (...) małe dziewczynki chodzą w sukienkach i ubrankach, a duże panie chodzą w ciuchach. * – Mama zawsze mówi, że krótko trzeba mężów trzymać. – E! To ja bym sobie na to nie pozwolił! * Mądry człowiek to jest ktoś, kto słucha mamusi, dobrze się uczy matematyki i języka polskiego. * Mądry człowiek to jest ten, kto wymyślił plastik, z którego się robi lalki. * – Moja mama się zdaje na babcię, a nie na prawo jazdy. Bo z gotowaniem obiadu to się już całkiem zdała na babcię. – A mnie to się zdaje, że mój misiek umie mówić. * Mój tato mówi, że z mojej mamy to będzie mechanik od siedmiu boleści. N * – Najmądrzejsza jest moja mama. – A dlaczego? – Bo umie koniec z końcem związać. Ja nie widziałem, jak mama wiąże koniec z końcem, ale tata powiedział, że mama zawsze potrafi (...). * Najmądrzejszy człowiek to pisze takie grube książki. * Nie ożenię się. Chyba że mi tata każe albo mama, to będę musiał się ożenić. * Nowy rok przychodzi po to, żeby ludzie mogli na nowo się męczyć, bo i tak lepiej męczyć się na nowo, niż męczyć się po staremu. O * (...) od razu wiadomo, czy człowiek ma mózg, czy nie. Bo żeby mieć mózg, to trzeba myśleć. * – One są takie głupie! (...) widziała pani kogoś mądrego, żeby trzymał lalkę w łapach i do niej gadał? – Dziewczynki potrafią tak cały dzień gadać i gadać. Na szczęście te lalki tego nie słyszą – jakby słyszały, to by nie wytrzymały. ** Opis: o dziewczynkach. * Oni wcale nie pracują, tylko urzędują. ** Opis: o urzędnikach. P * – Pan urzędnik to jest taki pan, który mówi: „Dzisiaj nie przyjmujemy, nie mamy czasu!”. – Urzędnik to nie ma czasu przez tych petentów. Mama mówiła, że to wszystko przez tych petentów. To jest taki pan, który przychodzi i urzędnikom w pracy przeszkadza. * Pani Kowalska jest mądra, bo mówi, że każdy jest głupi, tylko ona nie. Co kto zrobi, to jest źle, tylko to, co ona zrobi, to jest dobrze. * Panie się malują, a ja nie lubię, jak panie się malują, bo czasem się nie umyją i chodzą do łóżka brudne spać. A jak mnie całują, to mnie całe brudzą farbą. R * Raz w roku można im ustąpić, ale czemu zawsze? ** Opis: o dziewczynkach. * – Rozum jest w głowie, wyżej niż nos. – A dużo jest tego rozumu w głowie? – Jak człowiek myśli, to jest dużo, a jak nie myśli, to nie. * Rozum to jest taki olej i człowiek tym olejem myśli. I jak jest dużo tego oleju, to jest mądry. S * Samochody to nie są pojazdy, tylko auta. T * – Ta biurokracja to jest okropnie wielka tajemnica. Może nawet to jest duch...? – A dlaczego? – Bo wszyscy o niej wiedzą i mówią, ale kto ją widział – to nie wiadomo. Tato mówił, że ona jest na każdym kroku, ale ja jej nie widziałem... * Taka mocna lampa na niebie. Dawniej ludzie robili takie lampy w fabryce i na niebie zawieszali... ** Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, co to jest słońce. * Tata mówi, że ta biurokracja to nawet ich pożera w pracy, ja nawet czasem oglądam tatę, czy nie jest ugryziony, ale jest cały... * To był okropnie wielki uczony, a później on był księdzem, a później – niestety – nie dało się żyć i umarł Kopernik wtedy. ** Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, kim był Mikołaj Kopernik. * To jest taki nieduży bąbelek. W głowie. ** Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, co to jest mózg. * Twórca to jest taki pan, który z niczego potrafi zrobić wszystko. U * Uprawnienie to jest tak, że panie wszystko mogą, a chłopcy to nic. ** Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, co to jest równouprawnienie. * Urzędnicy w ogóle nie pracują, tylko piszą. A petenci to tylko chodzą od urzędu do urzędu. I nawet czasem to urzędnicy muszą się chować i zamykać okienka (...). W * Wtedy dziewczynka pozna, że jest dorosła, jak nosa zadziera i nie chce z ludźmi rozmawiać. I chodzi na randki, taka dumna jest wtedy. * – Wy będziecie przechodniami, a Jarek i Andrzej będą kierowcami. – Ja nie mogę być kierowcą, bo nie mam prawo jazdy. Bo kierowca musi mieć prawo jazdy. – A co to jest prawo jazdy? – To jest taka karteczka. – Jak ktoś ma prawo jazdy, to się musi patrzeć na prawo jazdy, jak się jeździ. (...) – To kiedy już wszystko wiemy o ruchu drogowym, to spróbujmy się zabawić. A więc znowu – wy jesteście kierowcami, wy przechodniami, a ja będę panem milicjantem. No to zaczynamy. – Jak jedziesz, ty baranie?! – Gdzie ty masz oczy?! Nie widzisz czerwonego światła?! – Jak nie umiesz chodzić po mieście, to idź na pastwisko! * Wy wcale nie robicie ruchu drogowego, tylko wykroczenia z przepisów. Z * Ziemia to jest taki pływający placyk. Ż * Żeby być twórcą, to trzeba zrobić pomnik, a nie być na pomniku. Dzieci